Der Chronist - Das inoffizielle deutsche BIONICLE Magazin
__TOC__ Der Chronist - Das inoffizielle deutsche BIONICLE-Magazin (kurz Der Chronist) ist eine von Fans gemachte Zeitschrift unter Leitung von Nuhrii the Metruan und der inoffizielle Nachfolger des Offiziellen Comic-Magazins, welches nach Ende 2008 nicht mehr erschien. *Das BZPower-Topic *Die Online-Zentrale im Wiki-Nui *Das Forum des IDBMs Feste Mitarbeiter An jeder Ausgabe wirken andere Leute mit. Feste Mitarbeiter gibt es jedoch auch: *'Nuhrii the Metruan' - Chefredakteur und Übersetzer, mit den wiederkehrenden Kolumnen "Vorwort" und "Einblicke, Ausblicke" *'Chosen One of Bionicle' - Beauftragter der Kolumne "Vermischtes - Rätsel, Witze & Co." und Autor der Infinities-Comics *'Bioniclemaster724' - Grafiker, gestaltet reguläre Titelblätter *'Skorpi63/Neramo' - Grafiker mit dem Aufgabengebiet Geschichten-Banner, Sonder-Titelblätter und Backcover *'Toa-Nuva' - Neben Nathanael1711 zuständig für den Hero-Factory-Artikel *'Nathanael711' - Neben Toa-Nuva zuständig für den Hero-Factory-Artikel Ausgaben Ausgabe 1: Februar 2009 thumb|250px|Cover des ersten IDBM :Download bei Megaupload Dies war das erste Magazin, das Nuhrii the Metruan ganz alleine erstellte und das noch "Inoffizielles deutsches BIONICLE-Magazin" hieß. Es enthielt: *den Comic "Die Sandwüste von Bara Magna" *einen Bericht über die neuen 2009 Sets *einen Bericht über "The Secret of Certavus" *erste Infos zu dem Film "The Legend Reborn" *ein paar wissenswerte 2009-Spoiler *den ersten Teil der Übersetzung der Kurzgeschichte "Das Königreich". Ausgabe 2: März 2009 :Download bei Megaupload Im zweiten Magazin arbeiteten viel mehr Leute mit, darunter viele Helfer aus dem Wiki-Nui. Es gab: *wieder einen Comic, diesmal "Der Fall von Atero" *einen Setvergleich von Gresh und Vorox *eine Rezension zu dem Spiel Glatorian Arena *eine "Analyse" der Kanohi Ignika *den zweite Teil von "Das Königreich" *BIONICLE-Rätsel und -Witze *den von Greg Farshtey zugelassene Story-Wettbewerb "Der dritte Mann", bei dem man Kirbold entwerfen konnte. Ausgabe 3: April 2009 thumb|250px|Cover des dritten Hefts :Download bei Megaupload In Magazin 3 gab es erneut mehr Beteiligte bei der Produktion dieses Magazins. Außerdem war dies eine dicke Sonderausgabe mit 47 Seiten. Es enthielt: *3 LUNCHABLE-Comics, die von den Toa Metru handelten *4 Set-Vergleiche (je 2 Glatorianer, 3 Agori und 1 Titan) *Fakten und Bilder über die Sommer 2009-Sets *Die Chroniken des Takua-Kurzgeschichte "Die Herkunft der Rahaga" *Infos über den neuen "Reader" Desert of Danger *Eine Abhandlung über Makuta Teridax *Der 1.Teil des 1.Kapitels von "Die Überquerung" *Spoiler zum Sommer 2009 *BIONICLE-Rätsel und -Witze Ausgabe 4: Mai 2009 :Download bei Megaupload Heft 4 enthielt: *Einen McDonalds-Promotion-Comic namens Challenge of the Rahi aus 2001 *Eine Analyse von Strakk *Kurzgeschichte Verweilers Bericht von SPIRIT (The Dweller Report) *Kurzgeschichte "Die Vielen Toten von Toa Tuyet" *Eine Set-Rezension zu Fero & Skirmix *Ein Bericht über die Fahrzeuge Bara Magnas *Berichte zum neuen Film The Legend Reborn *Eine Analyse der einzelnen Charaktere und Vermutungen, wer der Verräter ist. *BIONICLE-Quiz und -Witze Ausgabe 5: Juni 2009 :Download bei Megaupload Magazin 5 war zweisprachig (deutsch und englisch) und enthielt: *Einen Bericht über Click *Die Übersetzung der Geschichte "Tentakel" von Turakii *Ergebnisse des Wettbewerbs "Der Dritte Mann" *Neuer Wettbewerb "Der Wächter" *Ein weiterer Wettbewerb "Grafiker gesucht" *Berichte zum Film und zu den Sommersets *BIONICLE-Quiz und -Witze Ausgabe 6: Juli 2009 thumb|250px|Cover des sechsten Hefts in neuem Stil :Download bei Megaupload Die sechste Ausgabe enthält: *Glatorianer-Comic: Ein Held erwacht *Interview mit Filmregisseur Mark Baldo (The Legend Reborn) *''Raid on Vulcanus''-Rezension mit Ausschnitt *Kurzgeschichte Hoffnung von Lady Kopaka *''The Legend Reborn'' - Ausschnitt aus dem offiziellen Filmroman + brandneue Infos *Aktuelles rund um die Saga *Weiteres... Ausgabe 7: August 2009 :Download bei Megaupload *Comic: Hydraxons Geschichte *Kurzgeschichte: Die Geburt eines Dunklen Jägers, Teil 1 *Kurzgeschichte: Schutz von InnerRayg *2. Teil des Filmroman-Ausschnitts zu Die Legende erwacht *Setrezensionen und -vergleiche *Vollständige Auflistung aller bisherigen und zukünftigen AMEET-Veröffentlichungen 2008, 2009 und eventuell 2010 *Und viel mehr... Extrablatt :Download bei Megaupload Aufgrund dringender Nachrichten bezüglich Entwicklungen auf dem deutschen Buchmarkt gab es im August 2009 ein IDBM-Extrablatt. Ausgabe 7.5: The Legend Reborn-Sonderausgabe :Download bei Megaupload Eine spoilerfreie Sonderausgabausgabe mit: *Charakterbeschreibungen *einem Romanausschnitt *einem Interview *den wichtigsten Schauplätzen des Films *einer Rezension Ausgabe 8: September 2009 thumb|250px|Das Cover der achten Ausgabe :Download bei Megaupload Ausgabe 8 enthielt: *Comic 4: Vor dem Sturm *Mitarbeitervorstellungen der Grafiker *Einen Artikel über neue Kanohi *Die Geburt eines Dunklen Jägers, Teil 2 *Eine große Berichterstattung über Spherus Magna *Ein Setvergleich über Stronius und Gelu *Rätsel und Witze *Einblicke, Ausblicke mit 2010-Spoiler *Vorschau auf die nächste Aufgabe Ausgabe 9: Oktober 2009 :Download bei Megaupload In Ausgabe 9 fand man folgende Sachen: *Die Neuübersetzung von Nuhrii the Metruan des Comics "Die Ankunft der Toa" *Eine Rezension über Glatorian V *Ein Artikel über Bara Magna nach dem Film *Zwei Setvergleiche: Malum vs. Vorox und Tarix vs. Kiina *Rezensionen von Bionicle: Mata Nui´s Guide to Bara Magna und Bionicle: Makuta´s Guide to the Universe *Das erste Kapitel, Teil 2 von "Die Querung" wurde neuveröffentlicht *Ein Aritkel über die Bionicle-Lamincards *Rätsel und Witze *Einblicke und Ausblicke *Vorschau auf das nächste Magazin Ausgabe 10: November 2009 thumb|250px|Das Cover der 10. Ausgabe :Download bei Megaupload :Download bei Mediafire :Download bei Rapidshare Die 10. Ausgabe des IDBMs enthielt Folgendes: *Comic 5: Tal der Furcht *Mitarbeitervorstellungen von Chosen One of Bionicle, Luzi41 und Matoro20 *3 Setrezensionen über Click von Hero Gresh, Cendox V1 von Skorpi63 und Gresh vs. Vastus von Viro13 *Eine Rezension von "Das Universum von Makuta" von Luzi41 *Der nächste Teil von "Die Querung" *Ein Bericht über die Lamincards mit Spielerfahreungen - Erster Teil der Sammelkartenserie von Luzi41 *Eine Rezension vom neuen Level 3 Reader "Challenge of Mata Nui" von Toa-Nuva *Einblicke und Ausblicke, mit Informationen zum "Ende" von Bionicle *Rätsel und Witze *Vorschau auf die nächste Ausgabe Ausgabe 11: Dezember 2009 :Mediafire-Download * Comic: "Alles, was glänzt" * "Die Querung, Kapitel 2" * Jahresrückblick 2009 * Setrezensionen und -Vergleiche * Zweiter Teil der Sammelkartenserie * Einblicke, Ausblicke * Rätsel und Infinities-Comic Wörterbücher Version 1.0: Oktober 2009 :Download bei Megaupload Dieses Wörterbuch ist eine Sammlung nahezu aller bekannten englischen BIONICLE-Begriffe mit Übersetzungsvorschlägen. Gegliedert wurde es nach: *Alphabet - Das Alphabet normaler Bionicle-Begriffe *Anhang: Kanohi-Masken - Übersetzungen für die Kanohi-Masken *Anhang: Comics - Übersetzungen der Comic-Titel *Nachwort - Vorschau auf Version 2.0 Version 2.0: Dezember 2009 thumb|250px|Cover des zweiten Wörterbuchs :Download bei Megaupload :Download bei Mediafire Version 2.0 war die erste Version in verbesserter Ausgabe und neuen Begriffen. *Alphabet - Das verbesserte Alphabet normaler Bionicle-Begriffe *Anhang: Kanohi - Übersetzungen für die Kanohi-Masken *Anhang: Comics - Übersetzungen der Comic-Titel *Anhang: Bücher und Filme - Neuer Abschnitt für Übersetzungen für die Bücher und Filme *Nachwort - Danksagungen an Beteiligte an der Ausgabe Version 3.0: Januar 2010 Forum Foren :Forum "Chronistmagazin" Seitdem 20. Oktober 2009 hat das IDBM ein eigenes Forum. Das Forum wurde geschaffen, um von den BIONICLE-Wikis und BZPower unabhängig zu sein, und hat sich inzwischen als separate Entität etabliert. Seut neustem heißt es "www.chronistmagazin.de". Das Forum hat verschiedene Kategorien: *'Chefetage': In dieser Kategorie befinden sich drei Foren: **''Veröffentlichungen & Aktuelles'': Hier findet man alles Aktuelle zum Chronisten **''Regeln'': Hier sind die Regeln zu finden **''Exklusivbereich'': Hier gibt es die Onlineversion von "Einblick, Ausblicke", sowie exklusive Online-Inhalte. *'Kontakt & Interaktion': Hier könnten Leser und Redaktion miteinander austauschen **''Artikel-Einsendungen'': Hier kann man Artikel einsenden, wofür man ein Passwort braucht, das man von Nuhrii the Metruan erhalten kann. **''Leserbriefe & Fragen'': Hier werden Vorschläge für Leserbriefe angenommen und Sammelstellen angelegt **''Rückmeldung'': Hier können Rückmeldungen zum Chronisten abgegeben werden *'Leserforen': In dieser Kategorie befinden sich Foren zur Diskussion über Chronist-unverwandte Dinge **''BIONICLE-Diskussionsforum'': Hier werden allgemeine Diskussionen über Bionicle geführt **''Marktplatz'': Hier kann man Sachen online kaufen und verkaufen. **''Sonstige Diskussionen'': Hier gibt es Diskussionen, die nicht mit Bionicle in Verbindung stehen Mitarbeiter Das Forum hat natürlich auch Mitarbeiter. Hier sind sie mit ihren Rängen und Tätigkeiten aufgezählt: *'Nuhrii the Metruan', Admin - Leitet das komplette Forum *'Neramo', vormals Skorpi63, Co-Admin - unter anderem verantwortlich für das Banner und diverse Icons im Forum *'Toa-Nuva', Globaler Moderator - überwacht sämtliche Foren und ist "Aushilfs-Admin" *'Chosen One of Bionicle', Moderator - Moderiert das Leserbriefe & Fragen-Forum *'Nathanael1711', Moderator - Moderiert das BIONICLE-Diskussionsforum-Forum. Siehe auch *Comics *Bionicle: Das offizielle Comic-Magazin Kategorie:Magazine